How Teruhashi Kokomi won over Saiki Kusuo
by dooderu
Summary: Married to God's perfect angel, Saiki Kusuo tries to trace back on what made him fall for Teruhashi Kokomi's charms. /Cover image is by raqquo from Tumblr. Please do check out their work!/
1. Going Back to Square 1

**Greetings everyone!**

 **So basically, this is set in the future with flashbacks from the past. I based the story right after the final story of the manga, so if you haven't read that part yet, I suggest you read it OR don't read this fic. It contains major spoilers. And yeah, I obviously ship Saiki and Teruhashi mehehehe so I thought I could share this story with you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Good grief._

Saiki Kusuo sighed as he cradled a small, pink-haired girl in his arms. The child, who looked at least 2 years old, had her hair in pigtails as she talked in gibberish to the man carrying her, as if telling him something.

 _How many times do I have to tell you to refrain using teleportation without a valid reason? You need to control your powers. And you even managed to teleport to another country this time. Where was it again? France?_

The little girl simply smiled sheepishly at him and nodded, perfectly understanding what he just thought.

"You cheeky girl." Kusuo muttered with a smile, slightly proud at the girl's abilities, as he gently pinched her cheek.

"Did she teleport again, honey?" a sweet voice asked from behind. Kusuo turned around and nodded to where the voice came from.

"She got her stubbornness from you, I suppose." Kusuo muttered as the woman, Saiki Kokomi, let out a giggle.

"It's not from my genes that she could teleport, you know." Kokomi said as she took the child from Kusuo's arms and kissing her on the cheek. The small girl laughed and hugged her mother cheerfully.

"Well, that's not my fault." Saiki said as he stared at the two with a small smile.

 _Kumi can be a pain sometimes but seeing her giggle like that, I couldn't help myself. My daughter is too cute. And it's all thanks to Kokomi's beauty. With my genes and her beauty, our daughter could as well be the most powerful being on the planet. And here I thought I would be able to have a normal child. Guess it couldn't be helped. I did marry God's perfect angel-_

 _Wait a minute._

 _When did it come to this?!_

"Eh? Kusuo-kun? Are you okay, dear?" Kokomi asked as she peeked at her husband. Kurumi, their daughter let out a gibberish noise as she pointed at her father with a grin. Kusuo glanced at his family once more, a wry smile forming on his face.

 _It looks like God really does favor you, Kokomi._

Kusuo then walked a step closer to his wife, kissing her forehead lightly.

"It's nothing. You really are more powerful than me, dear." he said with a small smile. Kokomi blinked, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Well, of course I am." she said, despite feeling flushed. Their daughter could only giggle at her parents.

 _I guess you're wondering how I ended up married with Teruhashi Kokomi. And with a child._

 _To be honest, I was a bit surprised myself._

 _Long story short, Kokomi won and snagged me. Don't get me wrong; I don't regret forming a family with her. I guess you could say I'm surprised that after all these years, I just realized that I used to be disinterested with someone like Kokomi._

 _She could easily ruin the normal life I yearn, with that beauty of hers._

 _Yet here we are, happily married with a lovely child._

"It's time for Kumi's afternoon nap. I'll take care of her for a bit, and then we can have afternoon tea and coffee jelly." Kokomi said with a sweet smile before walking out of the living room and going upstairs.

 _I made the right decision to marry her._

Kusuo then smiled to himself. Thanks to Kokomi's gift of being the perfect woman, she's also an expert in cooking. And that meant she was able to cook the best coffee jelly mankind could ever taste. And in Kusuo's case, he's the only man that can eat it. She is his wife, after all. But somehow, Kusuo wanted to look back and remember how Kokomi was able to catch his attention.

 _Way back in high school, she already knows I like sweets. Hmm, she used that to her advantage I see. She's such a clever girl._

 _If you don't mind, here's a flashback to our last school year in high school._

 _._

 _._

 _._

PK Academy, an ordinary Japanese school is as having another normal day. Students entered the school, some eager to start a new day, some loathing about going to school again, and some feeling indifferent; it's already part of the daily cycle anyway.

 _To think I was able to last the three years with all these people around me._

Saiki Kusuo, a psychic, entered the school's gates, awaiting his "friends" exaggerated greetings.

 _3, 2, 1… and-_

"Ah! There you are, pal!"

 _There's Nendou, right on cue._

"G'morning, Saiki!"

 _Ah, Kaidou. After second year, he finally moved on from his Chuunibyou phase. His background theme also vanished._

"Morning, gang!"

 _Kuboyasu-san. Good morning._

"Oh! Kaidou-kun~! And you guys! Let's treat each other well this year too, yeah?"

 _Always clinging by Kaidou again, huh, Yumehara._

Chiyo, as if by default, was instantly beside Shun. Meek as he always is, he couldn't help but blush profusely when a girl fawned over him.

"Good morning guys!"

 _Upbeat as usual, Hairo._

"What are you plebeians chattering about so early in the morning?"

 _Since when did this guy became part of the group?_

"Oh! Guys! Hey!"

 _Mera-san. It's a bit weird not seeing her talking about food. Character development, I guess?_

"Do you guys have any extra snacks? Some crumbs? I didn't have breakfast yet." Chisato said with a huge smile at her friends.

 _I take that back._

"What?! You should eat something at least!" Aren exclaimed as he handed Chisato a small pack of nori.

"YOU ARE A BLESSING KUBOYASU-SAN!" the girl replied as she took the pack with tears in her eyes.

The group continued walking as Kusuo walked a step behind. This would be the last year with them.

 _Heh. They're not all that bad._

 _Hm._

 _Wait a minute._

 _It's as if something is missing._

 _I wonder what seems off-_

A bright light suddenly came over the vicinity as a petite figure emerged.

"Oh? Everyone! And a-ah, Saiki-kun! Good morning!" an angelic voice loomed over PK Academy. Kokomi had her usual, graceful smile that blessed everyone who saw it. Or at least that's what most of them felt.

 _Of course. The start of this scene wouldn't be complete without Teruhashi-san, God's beloved girl._

Kokomi was about to walk towards Kusuo and "grace" him with her presence when a huge group of male students flocked her way.

"T-Teruhashi-san! How are you?!"

"Do you need anything, T-Teruhashi-san!"

"I have a souvenir for you from my trip in South Korea, Teruhashi-sama!"

Kokomi's plan to get an "oh~" from Kusuo was again foiled. And she really worked hard on dressing up today for him. She made it her goal to make Kusuo gasp in her presence before they graduate high school, at least. And she won't let a few normies get in her way, she has to get that "oh~"!

"Um, it's great to see you all again, but I have to hurry to class. You see, I don't want to be late for first period. You guys shouldn't be late too!" Kokomi said with a dainty smile. And with that, almost 150 "oh's~" were achieved that morning.

And with that, the crowd dispersed and made way for her towards the school's entrance and Kusuo's group.

"Saiki-kun! How are you?" Kokomi said as she waved at him.

 _Good grief. She managed to escape her horde of fans? I really do underestimate you sometimes, Teruhashi-san. You still surprise me._

"…I'm fine, thanks." Kusuo said, plain as usual.

 _By the way, if you're planning to read on further, I should say that this is a spoiler, especially if you haven't read the manga yet. Anyway, in case you're wondering why I'm not talking through telepathy anymore, my powers are forever sealed. So basically, I'm just a normal high schooler now._

"Ah~ I see. Nothing out of the ordinary?" Kokomi asked as she sweetly smiled at him.

" _I am getting that 'oh~' today, Saiki-kun! You better! My charisma's at the maximum level!"_ she thought behind that sweet smile.

 _I don't know what she's thinking, but it's probably to make me gasp again. I don't need telepathy to figure that out._

Kusuo simply shook his head and walked along with group. This made Kokomi devastated.

 _I don't know where the other two are. Aiura's probably late, and Toritsuka might be in his usual spot; standing outside any girls' restroom. We're only a week away from graduation and he's still like that. Good grief._

As soon as they reached their floor, the group went to their own classrooms. Kusuo stayed behind for a few seconds; he wouldn't want to enter the classroom with Kokomi. It would only create an uproar and besides, even for a few more days, he still wishes for a quiet life in school.

 _Another ordinary day. I hope it stays ordinary._

.

.

Graduation day was upon them. A lot things happened over the year and even without his psychic powers, Kusuo managed to survive highschool.

 _Huh. In a weird turn of events, I managed to graduate in one piece, even with my powers sealed. I guess it's all thanks to these guys, one way or another. I usually do things alone, thanks to my powers but since they're gone, it was replaced by their help. Consciously or not. Kudos to the power of friendship, I guess._

Kusuo's gaze landed on Kokomi, who was surrounded by a cordon of male students. Beside her was his siscon of a brother who kept on giving dirty looks to anyone who dared talk to his sister.

 _Ever since losing my powers, she would bring a whole lot of trouble to me. Like for example, on Valentine's Day. She gave me homemade chocolates. My head was almost up for bounty for the whole day. But with her undeniable favoritism from God, whenever she's with me, I managed to get out of trouble, too. And she recently found out my fondness for coffee jelly, so she's definitely using that to her advantage. Well, it couldn't be helped. She has to repay all those troubles she caused me._

Not noticing that he had been staring at Kokomi for quite a time now, the girl noticed Kusuo's stare at her. She blushed, as her mind raced and thought up of scenarios on why the pink-haired boy was staring at her like that. In the end, she sighed. She hasn't even managed to get that "oh~" from him.

" _Saiki-kun… he's really good at hiding his feelings for me. Well, there's still college anyway. We're in the same university, after all! I'm getting that "oh~", Saiki-kun! Just you wait!"_

Kusuo finally noticed that he was staring too long at Kokomi when they made eye contact. His cheeks were slightly shaded with red as he looked away. This made the girl's reddened cheeks go even redder.

 _Judging from that smile, it looks like she hasn't given up on me yet._

" _D-d-d-did S-Saiki-kun just look away shyly from me? Ooh, that sly dog. How come I'm getting all flustered like this!? Ugh, I guess I really do love him."_ Kokomi thought with a pout on her lips. (Makoto: Ahhh! Why are you pouting like that Kokomi?! You're so cute!)

.

.

After the ceremony, Kusuo was surrounded with his friends. He managed to muster a small smile as he stared at them.

 _Yumehara just confessed her feelings for Kaidou, but decided to stay at friends first. Kaidou was still a bit unsure what liking a girl meant, so she suggested they figure it out together._

 _Hairo and Nendou's rivalry stayed the same, with Nendou still in the lead. They were going to the same college as most of us is, so they could continue competing._

 _Mera was still hungry as usual._

 _Kuboyasu decided to continue on to college and become a police officer to fully implement his principles on the streets someday. And who knows, he might see some of his gang's members along the way._

 _Saiko was going to be an heir of huge corporation. Nothing new there._

 _Aiura planned on doing odd jobs first before going to college. She said she's saving up to go to another country. And that she plans on marrying me someday._

 _Toritsuka's going to go to his province for a few months to harness his abilities at a shrine there. That's what he told me. I do hope he commits._

 _And…_

 _Teruhashi-san._

 _She's going to the same university as me. Her brother wanted her to study abroad and become an actress like him, but she declined. According to her, staying in Japan was better. And that she hadn't dreamed of becoming famous._

 _Hm._

 _What does she wants to be anyway?_

Kokomi walked over towards Kusuo and grabbed his hand gently. With a small smile, she congratulated him.

"Thanks for being a good classmate, Saiki-kun! I guess I'll see you at the university." Kokomi sweetly said. This was her last attempt to get that "oh~" from Saiki at least before they step out of PK Academy.

And as neutral as he can be, he only nodded.

Kokomi felt a huge arrow of rejection just stabbed her. But despite of the chaos rummaging through her mind, outside she was composed as ever. She smiled at him once more before letting go of his hand.

"I guess I'll get going. Bye, Saiki—"

"Ah-"

Kokomi stopped in her tracks and stared back up at Kusuo. It felt like a long time since she last heard his voice, so it surprised her quite a bit.

"Y-yes?"

 _Crap, what am I-_

"What do you want to be after high school?" Kusuo asked anyway, despite every fiber of his being resisted.

Somehow, this made the black-haired girl blush. She can't really say that she jokingly wrote "Saiki's wife" as something she wanted to be in the future. That would be the end of her.

"A-ah, I'm still looking at my options, but being somebody's wife is definitely on the list- AH! I-I-I mean, it's every girl's dream r-right? As for work, I think being a teacher or a doctor sound good!" Kokomi's perfect composure broke slightly as she waved her hands in front of her. His question caught her in surprise that she wasn't able to come up with a proper answer.

 _Looks like she's still undecided._

Kusuo nodded and waved a hand at her.

"I'll see you at the university, Teruhashi-san. Thanks for being a good classmate as well." Kusuo said and went around the group to say his farewells and thankyous. Most of them, he would still see in college. So it may not be that different from high school but who knows.

 _Now that I'm just your average guy, maybe I can live normal life now._

.

.

.

 _That's what I thought too, way back then. But of course a person wouldn't be able to live a normal life when you have Teruhashi Kokomi by your side. Even now that we're married, she still manages to bring in trouble._

"Haah, Kumi's finally asleep. Now, let's get to that coffee jelly shall we, dear?" Kokomi said as she went down the stairs from Kumi's room. Kusuo could only smile wryly.

"…or do you want me, Ku-su-o~?" and with a snap of fingers, she suddenly flipped from being sweet to being seductive. She walked towards her husband and leaned on his chest, batting her eyelashes at him. As a reponse, Kusuo lifted her chin up with his free hand, so that their faces would be closer.

"You're still not getting a gasp out of me, dear." Kusuo said with a sly smile.

Despite being married for a year now, Saiki Kokomi still gets hella flustered whenever her husband turns the tables on her. Point 1 to Kusuo.

"Oh geez, can't you at least humor me a little?" Kokomi muttered as she walked away from Kusuo and into the kitchen to grab the promised coffee jelly. Kusuo followed her from behind with a smirk.

 _Good grief, have I angered here? It looks like I just have to make it up to her then. I'll just continue the flashback next time._

* * *

 ** _Saiki: brb_**

 **Saiki is going to be busy making it up to his waifu huehuehue**

 **So yeah! The story will revolve around how Saiki gradually become closer with Teruhashi mehe. Oh and with their daughter's name, Kumi, it means eternal and/or beauty in Japanese. And regarding their daughter's power, I think it's still in the genes even if Saiki's powers were already sealed. It's not completely gone, it's just sealed. So... yeah.**


	2. The Real Winner

**I'm back! With a shorter update this time lol**

 **Sorry to blast you guys with a massive spoiler, I had to put it so that the high school to college transition would still be the same with he manga's canon. But eh, I loved the series better when Saiki had his powers.**

 **Soooooo yah. You'll see what I mean further into the chapter mehehehe**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

When Saiki Kusuo saw a certain black-haired beauty waving and walking towards him, he knew he was in deep trouble. It is the first day at college, and it just so happened that Teruhashi Kokomi is in the same university as him. Coincidence? Nope. It's because the girl in front of him is God's favorite girl and with Kokomi, everything she wishes, she gets.

Everything except a full "oh~" from Kusuo.

"Saiki-kun! I am so glad to see a familiar face in here. How was your summer vacation?"Kokomi greeted the pink-haired boy as sweetly as she could. There wasn't a uniform requirement in the university they were at, so she wore the trendiest clothes she has. Heads turned to her direction as she walked along the campus. Almost all of the male students within the vicinity fell heads over heels at the sight of Teruhashi Kokomi.

And as always, she expected Kusuo to shyly mutter an "oh~", but he also had his usual, deadpanned expression staring back at her.

"It was fine." Kusuo muttered.

Kokomi felt a huge boulder of disappointment fall on her head.

" _Why do you have to be so stoic?"_

 _Good grief. I bet she dressed up more than usual today. It is the first time we saw each other since summer vacation, and getting an "oh~" from me is probably in the top of her list right now._

"What course did you major in?" the girl asked, her composure intact and perfect, despite feeling disheartened.

"Psychology." he answered.

 _Since my powers were sealed, I couldn't read minds anymore. But with my background, reading people's facial expressions and body language is fairly easy for me. I could sharpen my skills there if I take up Psychology._

"Oh? That's quite interesting! So you want to be a doctor someday?"

"Why not."

Internally, Kokomi squirmed.

" _Dammit, I'm trying to engage a conversation here! Why won't he ask me what I'm taking up? Is he really that shy? Or maybe he-"_

Kokomi stopped her mental rant and sighed.

" _Ugh, it doesn't matter. What's important is I know his major now, and maybe I can choose a schedule that could match with his."_ she proudly thought as she smiled once again at Kusuo.

"My brother said I should take up Theatre or just skip college and be an actress or a model. But I really want to be a pâtissière. Recently, I kind of took a liking in baking and making sweets." she said, slowly realizing something.

" _Oh no! Saiki-kun might think that I chose that specific job because he likes sweets! Well, I did choose that because of him, but I don't want him to think that!"_

"A-a-and I have no specific reason exactly why I want to be a pâtissière! I-I just like baking, that's all!"

 _Good grief._

Unconsciously, Kusuo smiled wryly as he stared at Kokomi who is struggling to come up with excuses. He might not be able to read minds anymore, but he was sure that she didn't mean to blurt out her future dream job out loud. Especially with the fact that she knows he loves sweets.

 _Huh. She chose a job where she could cook specifically sweets and desserts. I guess I underestimated you again, Teruhashi-san. You really want that "oh~" that badly? Not bad._

Kokomi's train of thought stopped as she saw the small smile on Kusuo's face. It was quite a rare sight for her, so instead of feeling proud of herself for making him smile, the black haired girl could only blush furiously.

" _O-oh my gosh… he's actually smiling..!"_

 _If Teruhashi-san wanted to be_ _a_ _pâtissière, shouldn't she be studying in a culinary school or something? I don't think this university have subjects for her chosen major. I guess I could ask her what she chose to major in. I wouldn't be able to take it off my head, anyway._

"What major did you choose?"

Taken by surprise, Kokomi did her best to ignore what just happened seconds ago and returned to her usual, perfect façade.

"Ah, I chose Food and Nutrition. It's the closest major to cooking, after all." she answered.

 _I guess she has a point. But why not go to a culinary school instead of going to an average university? It makes zero sense._

" _My brother suggested I should go to France and study culinary arts there, but that would just mean I'd be far away from Saiki-kun. I will never get that "oh~" if that happened. Sigh, the things I do for Saiki-kun. He's so lucky to have someone perfect like me to sacrifice a lot for him."_ she wistfully thought.

Out of nowhere, some of their friends from high school gradually showed up and found them.

"Ah, nice seein' you again, pal! You too, Teruhashi-san!" Riki was first to show up.

"Oi Saiki! Teruhashi-san! Long time no see!" Hairo was next.

"Kokomi-chan! Saiki-kun! How are you guys?" Chiyo then entered the scene.

"Gooj morngin, everyone!" Chisato said with her mouth full.

Kusuo and Kokomi glanced at their high school friends. Kokomi rushed over to them and greeted them as she usually does. The group gathered in a circle to ask how their summers went and what majors there took up.

 _Looks like half of the group went to different schools. Kaido took up an acting course. He told us he wanted to be a voice actor for shounen anime someday. Basically, He and Yumehara are in a long-distance-whatever now. Kuboyasu-san enrolled himself in a police academy. Saiko went to America to study Business Management. And as I previously recalled in the last chapter, Aiura has a small fortune-telling shop in the city. She plans to save money until she has enough for college. And Toritsuka's still doing his rituals in the mountains. He said he'll be back next year for college._

 _I guess that's everyone._

Kusuo glanced at the small group of friends he has in front of him. College was his shot of the normal life he always wanted. Then, his eyes fell on Kokomi. With a slight frown, the pink-haired boy knows that his life will be far from normal.

 _You win this time, Teruhashi-san._

.

.

.

"Dear, I said I was sorry." Kusuo said as Kokomi placed a cup of freshly made coffee jelly in front of him. She may be a great actress, but both of them know that her husband can pretty much read her mind. Despite that, she smiled sweetly and sat across him.

"Apology accepted, honey." she sweetly said. Kusuo, on the other hand, stared at her, obviously not buying her act. After a few seconds of smiling, Kokomi frowned and pouted.

"Why do you have to be a psychic?" she muttered in defeat. Across her, Kusuo smirked and levitated his wife, who was completely taken by surprise, upwards before gently making her float towards him and down on his lap.

"So that someone can be worthy of having you." he replied as he ate his coffee jelly. Kokomi found herself embarrassed and blushing furiously, as if they weren't married for a year now. Ever since they got together, Kokomi would be the bolder one of them and tried to make Kusuo all embarrassed and shy. But because of his pride and ego, he wouldn't back down without putting up a fight. As much as she loved seeing him being assertive, Kokomi couldn't help but feel defeated. She was the one who was supposed to make him flustered!

"You're so unfair! I never catch you off guard…" she muttered in defeat.

"You already won by having me."

"That does not count!"

 _You're wrong, Kokomi. That's the greatest win of all. I, of all people, should know better and not fall in love with you. Yet here we are. Like it's all part of God's plan. You have no idea how loved you are._

For a few seconds, the psychic's wife stared at him, as if reading his thoughts. Then, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I told you to not communicate with me through telepathy when you're saying something sweet." she muttered.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he said with a small smile. Kokomi faced him and straightened herself.

"Now what will you finish first, the coffee jelly or…" she paused and used one of her old techniques to capture men's hearts. Ever so slightly, she slowly looked up at him, blushing.

"…me?" Kokomi finished with a shy smile.

Kusuo almost let out a snicker.

"Let me finish the dessert, and we'll get back to you." he said, his voice low and hoarse. Kokomi smiled slyly and leaned closer towards him.

"That's not a bad idea."

As they were about to close the distance between their lips, a small, chubby toddler suddenly appeared between them.

"K-Kumi!" both parents were startled to see their psychic daughter. Kumi could only giggle and raise her arms up, asking to be carried. With a sigh, Kokomi stood up from Kusuo's lap and cradled their daughter in her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, you sneaky girl. Must you interrupt mama and papa?" she said as she swayed Kumi around gently. Kusuo rested his elbow on the table and leaned on his palm, smiling at his family.

 _In a way, I guess I won too._

.

.

 _Ah that's right. You might be wondering again why I have powers now. Like I said, if you read the manga, my powers were sealed so that I could have a normal life. But I'll be honest. I kinda need them. Not all of them were restored, though. Just the basic ones. Ah, anyway. I won't bore you with the details. It's gonna be part of the story still._

* * *

 **Aight, there. I let Saiki explain it himself (this is just lazy writing, I know.)**

 **But yeah. Since technically his powers were just sealed, there's a huge change he could un-seal it and use some of his powers, right? It may not be as strong as it was, but it's still there :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I barely proofread.**


	3. The One Where It All Began

**Back with another chapter!**

 **I decided to update instantly because I might not be able to update more in the future. I have work now, and I probably would be more pre-occupied with that :/ Gotta earn to eat something, ya know?**

 **Also, kudos to you if you know where the chapter's title is referenced from ^^**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit angst-y and OOC, but eh, it's a fanfic.**

* * *

When Teruhashi Kokomi was still a freshman in college, almost half of the seniors were already courting her. And as the perfect girl she was, she would humbly turn them down and say an excuse like, she has to finish schooling first or her mind wasn't set on having a boyfriend yet. Though deep inside, the main reason she wasn't interested in anyone is because of one guy.

And now that she was a sophomore, that guy still won't even look at her for a full minute.

She was used to having it all handed to her when she wanted something. She won't say it out loud but instead, she would drop hints and in a snap, she would have what she want. Heck, even God is on her side. Kokomi might as well be the most powerful human to stand on the planet.

She is well aware of that as well.

Despite seemingly having everything she wants, and whatever she would want she could get, there was still one thing that she couldn't have; Saiki Kusuo's "oh~".

She gritted her teeth, just remembering all the attempts she did that ended in vain. How much does he love her that he can't express it like a normal human being? And that was one of Kokomi's mistake; to think that Kusuo was madly in love with her and to assume that he was normal. He knows everything about her, and she hadn't had the slightest clue that he knows the real Kokomi. As far as she knows, the pink-haired guy was this classmate that always had blank expression on his face. She might not even see him genuinely react to something besides sweets.

With a sigh, Kokomi stared at the window of the library.

She loves him, and she's certain of that now. She can't be infatuated with a guy for two years now and not get sick of it. She doesn't know what made her like him in the first place, but it's not like she can do anything about it now. Kusuo is a plain guy, for crying out loud! Compared to her, they weren't exactly compatible. They had nothing in common, and he never initiated a conversation with her, ever.

" _Should I just give up on Saiki-kun?"_

That thought was always in the back of her mind for a long time, but it was only at this moment that she considered it. There are still a lot of men in the world after all. Men that would surely match Kokomi's wants and needs. She tried imagining a life with an extremely handsome and rich young bachelor asking for her hand in marriage and live her life like a princess, the life she thinks she always deserved. But then Kusuo's face would just pop out of nowhere. It drove her mad that every time she thinks about the future, all she sees is his face.

She scratched her head in annoyance, confused about her own thoughts.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was a text message from one of her college friends, inviting her again for a mixer she turned down from going yesterday. She stared at the text for a few seconds, thinking of Kusuo. Then, she shook her head and typed her message.

 _I think I'll go with you guys ^^ I just finished most of my homework and I could use some time to unwind. See you!_

And she hit send.

* * *

Saiki Kusuo walked along the sidewalks of the city, doing his usual rounds of searching for the best coffee jelly at the perfect value. He does this as a daily habit, but he always had his reasons. As he was about to enter another grocery store, a group of guys who just went out of a pharmacy bumped against him. He mumbled a small apology before walking onward, when he felt a sudden chill down his spine. He glance back at the group and eyed them for a few seconds before going in the store.

 _Weird. For some reason, I felt uneasy looking at them. I wonder why? Does it have something to do with my clairvoyance? That's a bit impossible. It has been two years now, and there isn't a single ounce of psychic left in me anymore. But I guess normal people do have what they call "gut feel". That's probably what I felt but, what was the gut feel for?_

As soon as Kusuo reached the cold desserts area of the grocery, his thoughts stopped. As his eyes laid on a specific coffee jelly brand, his eyes lit brightly.

 _This brand always produced the tastiest coffee jelly at a cheap price. But…_

He glanced at another brand, a more expensive one, on a sale. He felt his heart almost stop beating.

 _D-damn… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Half the price for such quality product… but the other brand has three cups, and it's the same price as this one. But I still have to consider the quality, since it's quality over quantity right?_

Kusuo continued to have a mini debate in his mind and ultimately decided to buy the one that was on sale. You never know when the next sale might appear. Satisfied with his decision, he walked towards the counter to pay for his coffee jelly. As he got out of the market, he saw Kokomi with a bunch of her friends entering a bar with the group of guys he just bumped into moments ago. He stared at their group suspiciously, and he can't pinpoint it but he feels that something was off.

 _A mixer, I guess?_

Kusuo shrugged his shoulders before walking the other way to train station. He's not one to meddle with another person's life anyway. But still, something felt awfully off and he can't help but glance back at the group guys.

 _Good grief. I'm gonna regret this, won't I?_

He turned on his heel and crossed the street when Kokomi's and the guys' group was inside the bar. He looked up at the establishment; it was a pretty known place around the area, and various customers such as office workers would go to this place after work to unwind. He peeked inside and saw Kokomi's group in the farthest corner of the bar.

 _It seems like any normal mixer. Why am I feeling like there's something wrong about it? I should leave. I look like a stalker._

As he was about to leave, he saw a pamphlet of the store's desserts.

 _For a limited time, they're having… a massive discount for their coffee jelly?! What the- how come I haven't known about this before?!_

In a flash, he went to the store's counter to inquire about the said coffee jelly. As he stated his order, behind him was two of the guys from Kokomi's group. He stood at the side to wait for his order, and he couldn't help but "overhear" their conversation.

"That Teruhashi is real catch, ain't she?" the blond one said.

"I know man, she is too damn beautiful. I bet she's a virgin." the brunette jokingly said.

"Or she could be one of those prim and proper girls who's actually wild in the sheets, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, good thing we bought those pills."

The two guys carried on their conversation, not knowing that a certain pink-haired college student heard what they were talking about. He could feel his blood boil, and somehow he understood what Kokomi's brother was on about. Men are utterly disgusting. Not most men are, but guys like these two was probably the reason of Makoto's protectiveness towards Kokomi.

 _I kind of get where Teruhashi-san's brother is coming from. Men like these two exists. She could probably handle this herself but…_

Kusuo furrowed his eyebrows as he sighed.

 _She's still a girl. Who knows what those guys are capable of? I don't exactly have my powers to subtlety help her in the sidelines. And I can't just barge in their group and take her away from them. This is absurd._

He then glanced at Kokomi, still thinking up of ideas on how to get her away from these men. The only possible idea he could think of was to-

"Sir, here's your coffee jelly, to go. Thank you!" A server handed him a paper bag with his order took the bag and eyed the door.

 _Crap. Should I do it?_

He debated with himself. His normal life was at stake here! And he couldn't possible give it up just for a girl. He can't, right?

Kusuo was about to move, when one of the guys accidentally bumped into him again. He unconsciously glared at the two before realizing what he was doing. He didn't even listen to what one of them was about to say as he walked towards Kokomi's table.

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit this is a bad idea._

As he reached their table, he noticed that Kokomi was getting along and having fun, but something wasn't right, it was as if she was faking it. When Kusuo was about to say something, one of the girls noticed him

"Ah, are you one of Hikaru-kun's friends?" a girl with shoulder-length hair asked Saiki. Most of the group stared up at him including Kokomi, who was very much surprised to see him.

"Saiki…kun?" she muttered.

"You know him, Teruhashi-san?" one of the men asked. Kokomi's gaze was transferred to the speaker. She was about to answer when Kusuo's voice loomed over them.

"Teruhashi-san, we're leaving." as socially awkward as he was, this was all Kusuo could say.

 _I literally hate myself right now._

Kokomi's cheeks flushed a very deep shade of red as she stared up again at him. This was the first time she heard his voice like that, and she has no idea why but she stood up and excused herself.

"This is my friend from high school, Saiki Kusuo. We are, um… we…" Kokomi was at loss for words. What reason does Kusuo have to make her leave from a mixer? It's not like he's her boyfriend or anything, right?

"…we're together." the pink-haired boy finished. He almost wanted to punch himself in the face, then and there. One of the guys stood up brashly and grabbed Kokomi's wrist.

"Oi, you don't to come to a mixer when you already have a boyfriend. Unless you were getting bored with him and decided to broaden your options."

Kokomi's friends were quick to come to her side, while most of the guys started to gang up on Kusuo.

"And you're with this dude? He doesn't even look like he could protect you."

This hit Kusuo hard. If only he had his powers like before, he could've wiped these thugs out in a second. And he wouldn't have to resort to giving up his normal life like this.

 _Crap. If only I had my powers back. If only I could do something. Shit._

Before Kusuo could say something, Kokomi beat him to it. She forcefully pulled her hand away from the guy and slapped him hard.

"How dare you say that to Saiki-kun. You don't know him like I do, and you don't have the right to talk to him that way." She said with a glare that could kill a grown man. Kusuo haven't seen her this mad before, and it surprised him.

Because of the commotion, a bunch of customers, mostly male, gathered around them. Most of them were obviously on Kokomi's side.

"The pretty girl has point, man. Leave them be."

"Yeah, you're the one causing trouble."

A lot of customers were telling the guys off, that Kusuo feared they just made a scene. In a flash, he felt himself getting dragged away from the crowd, realizing that Kokomi squeezed them out from the commotion. She tightly held Kusuo's hand as they got out of the bar. He was about to say something when Kokomi stared up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What were you thinking, Saiki-kun!? You almost ignore my existence and here you are! Claiming me like I'm some sort of object! Do I mean that little to you?!" she said, her façade breaking. For a moment there, Kokomi didn't mind that her image was shattered. Hell, she has been keeping these emotions for so long that it just burst right out of her.

On the other hand, Kusuo was speechless.

 _I… haven't seen Teruhashi-san like this. Ever. It's like she doesn't care what I think of her now. She's just… baring herself._

"I am sorry. I just overheard what those guys were planning to do on you." he muttered.

" _So… he wasn't jealous. He was just trying to protect me. Like any other normal person would."_ Kokomi thought to herself, feeling disheartened.

"I… I should be the one to apologize, Saiki-kun. You were just trying to be a good friend." she muttered as she wiped her tears away.

"Here." Kusuo held out a handkerchief in front of Kokomi. She stared back up at him and blinked before taking the fabric and wiping her cheeks with it. Her face was even redder than before.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Saiki-kun. That was a bit rude of me." she said with a sweet smile, but Kusuo knew that she was still upset. With a wry smile, he let out a small chuckle.

"Actually, you're pretty when you cry." he muttered, before realizing that he just said that out loud. He covered his mouth and regretted everything now. Kokomi stared at him with wide eyes. Did she hear him right? Did Saiki Kusuo just praise her just now? She wasn't imagining that right?

"O-oh, you're too nice." she could only mutter. She was so flustered that her ego hadn't kicked in to celebrate that win. She also hadn't realized that Kusuo himself was blushing. He was slightly thankful for that.

And on that day on, Teruhashi Kokomi never went to another mixer ever again. Also on that day was the day Saiki Kusuo realized that he couldn't stare that long at Kokomi anymore without feeling flustered.

 _What the hell did I just say just now?_

.

.

.

Kusuo was in their living room, reading a book when Kokomi sat beside him, exhausted.

"I know raising a child would be difficult, but raising a psychic is even harder." she said as she stretched her arms. Her husband smiled at her and patted her head softly.

"Still, you're a great mother." he said. Kokomi sat up straight and smiled proudly.

"Well of course I am," she said before leaning her head on his shoulders. "I love Kumi to death, but now that she's 2, we can't exactly have more time to ourselves now."

"That could be arranged," Kusuo muttered as he placed his book down on the coffee table. Kokomi stared up at him, wondering what he did. "I placed a barrier around Kumi. That way, she won't be interrupted by any noise, movement or even her dreams."

The black-haired woman blinked, before understanding what he meant.

"I see what you mean." she said with a shy smile.

And with no time wasted, Kusuo leaned towards Kokomi and hovered over her, placing his lips on top of hers gently.

* * *

 **I leave it all up to your imagination, guys ;)**

 **side side note: I wanted to write a slightly steamy scene between the two, but I just couldn't imagine Saiki being all assertive and stuff because it's OOC I guess. Maybe in the future chapters, we'll see :)))**

 **side side side note: Didn't proofread again lol**


End file.
